Gas turbine engines for aircraft typically include an ignition system to aid in the starting of the engine. The engine ignition system may include an ignition exciter that stores energy and releases a high-energy spark to produce combustion of fuel in the engine in a way that is analogous to automobile ignition coils. The ignition exciter may provide sparks during initial engine start on the ground or, depending upon the environmental conditions, while the aircraft is airborne to prevent combustion from failing.